Temporary Insanity
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: if this is crazy, there's nothing i'd rather be... this is what came out when i was trying to write something else lol. this is a song-fic about the sheer insanity of two world saving best friends falling in love. k because i think there's like one bad word in the whole thing. un-betaed. oneshot.


**Well someone suggested writing a companion piece to 'Brave'... and while I was scrolling through my music for a song to write it to, the idea came to me for this song (Well, you were right, CB. Inspiration definitely finds you, not the other way around). So I decided to get this out of my system. I feel better now. I'll do the companion piece for my other new one shot... at some point. New chapters for my full length fic in progress will be out next week. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this. It's un-beta'ed. So if there are mistakes, sorry. It's five forty right now, and I started writing this at five fifteen. My fingers fly when I'm in the mood :3 but my proofreading skills when I'm... in the mood... not so much.**

**By the way, this is the song my penname comes from. It's called Temporary Insanity, by Alexz Johnson. Without further ado...**

* * *

_**What just happened? Did you kiss me?**_

Whoa... I feel lightheaded. In my entire teen-hood, nobody has ever kissed me and made me pass out.

Or made Wade spit out his drink.

This is weird. She's been acting weird for a couple days. But then, today she started... _flirting_. It was kind of scary, actually. I don't know if it's scary because she's been sort of scary the past couple days, or scary because I sort of like the attention from her.

And then she chased me down the hallway so she could ask me to take her to Middleton Days... as her _date._

A _date?!_ She's way out of my league. Besides, we're just friends—

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" She'd squealed. And then...

_**That's a place we've never been until now...**_

He _kissed _ me. I've been weird since the moodulator sitch. Things pop into my head, like when he was hiding from the _Gravy Ghost, _all I could think was that he looked freaking cute hiding under a blanket like a baby. And his expression when something scares him is cute.

He's my best friend! Should this happen? Should I think he's... _cute_?

_Yes,_ my mind answers for me as we dance in slow circles. It's junior prom... I originally came here with... my robot _ex_ boyfriend, Eric. Ex? Yeah well, I think it was safe to say it's over when he frickin tazed me. He was a synthodrone that Drakken created to distract me from his plot and break me and Ron's friendship up.

See how well that worked, I smirk to myself, leaning into him. I have my Ron, and he's in jail.

He's always been my Ron... will that change after... this?

_**I don't know how it's going to be after this... do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all, or do we fall?**_

"Is the coast clear?" I'd hissed at Monique. I confessed to her that Kim liked me and was maybe sexually harassing me... not that I minded? Maybe. I didn't want to think about that.

Her advice was to stop hiding in my pickle suit.

"... if you see her you didn't see me, got it?!"

She'd just chuckled. "What if she sees me seeing you?" She'd asked, pointing behind me.

She'd run her fingers up my arm. Her eyes were wide, looking at me adoringly. "Ronnie... I have a favor to ask."

I'd mumbled hell knows what and run for my life.

_**My confusion shows whenever you get so close... I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say; I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way. It's temporary insanity.**_

Now I'm on a _date_ with her. The favor she wanted then was to be my date to Middleton Days... and she wore that fantastic little black dress that still makes me drool... and I'd run for it.

Now I'm here willingly dancing with her. Her green eyes sparkle in the light of the disco ball, and her smile is brilliant. She's happy... she's happy _with me_. Could it really be...?

_**Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary insanity?**_

I remember after she kissed me, I snuck into Barkin's house and paced for like three hours, weighing the pros and cons of going along with the whole thing. Of course, I didn't know she was on that freaky chip. But I seriously thought about dating her... and that frightened the hell out of me, more than anything else. I don't know if that's because I was thinking about dating _Kim_ or if it was because I was afraid of what would happen if the whole thing tanked. maybe both.

_**You made a move, don't change your mind; too much to lose, we've crossed the line between friends and something more... **_

Now, slightly disgruntled as Monique interrupts the only action I'm going to get until school ends, I'm happy. She's my girlfriend! She's my best friend, and I get to kiss her and call her 'baby' and buy her flowers... Senior year will be the best year yet.

And then Bonnie shows up, babbling about KP being a senior cheerleader and having to date a jock. Ugh... I've never hated anything or anyone in my life, but I can honestly say that right now, I _hate_ Bonnie Rockwaller.

I go about the morning dully, and then the bell rings and I finally get to see her for the first time since she kissed my cheek so sweetly this morning. When I finally do find her, I hear the worst thing ever.

"... for once I think I actually agree with Bonnie."

What?!

"... Going to have to trade up..."

Oh... crap. Ugh, she's talking about me, isn't she? Now that we're seniors, I'm not good enough?

_**Was it all a big mistake? And if it was, it's much too late to undo... and I don't really want to...**_

He says that when that happened I'd been super pissed at him for stealing my battlesuit, but that I told him that he does me proud by being himself, and that we made out until that really mean teacher, Mr. Barkin, made him do laps out in the football field. I don't even know what that a battlesuit is.

"KP, your battlesuit is what you use when we're on missions," he explains patiently. He's been really patient these days. Something happened to me, and I lost all my memory. Including the part where he's apparently my boyfriend.

I try not to laugh. Him? But he's so goofy and... nerdy. And cute.

Cute?!

Yeah. Cute.

Bonnie says I hooked up with him. Barkin says I hooked up with him. Everyone knows he's my boyfriend except for me. How on _earth_ did I end up with him? Why does it _not_ bother me at all?

It's because he's so goofy... and nerdy, and silly, and random... and cute.

Cute?!

Yes. Cute.

_**I still don't know how I feel about you, what this really means... it's crazy to want you! Is this meant to be? It's temporary insanity.**_

Thank _Yah_, she remembers! She and Wade put this belt together for our half-aversary. Whatever that is. I guess it's a six-month anniversary.

"I think I love you," she says. I feel my chest inflate until I'm sure my heart is going to explode. I must be dreaming.

_**Is it real or is it fantasy? Forever or just temporary insanity?  
What you do to me... what comes over me...?**_

Ron still teases me about the _Rockets are go!_ thing. I'm sort of chuckling at it as I open the door to _JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium_ where he and Bonnie are—

_Kissing?!_ Oh, hell no.

"What. is. The. _Sitch?!" _I ask, infuriated.

Ron says she's the one that kissed him. Bonnie looks smug... until she realizes that I'm two hairs short of kicking her ass into next week. Then she _cries_. Now _that_ throws me off.

Turns out, Brick finally dumped her. She ends up going to Venice with us on a mission, in a way I'm not even going to try to explain. Whatever. We just need to find this Rotiffle guy.

Junior has him or rather, Junior hired him. To find him a girlfriend with his MDD thing. Urrm... alrighty then...

Oh... eww, is Bonnie _flirting_ with Junior? That's just... insane.

He comes back to Middleton with us, getting us all home in his private jet. He's going to the Homecoming Dance with us tonight.

Again... this is insane. Insane, and crazy, and gross... and _eww._

Add involuntary matchmaking to the list of things Kim Possible can do, I grin to myself.

A slow jam comes on, and Ron pulls me close to him, resting his chin on my head. I breath him in. It's not that bad, I realize. Bonnie and Junior... weirder things have happened, right?

I feel his lips in my hair, and I realize he just kissed me. I look up at him, and what surges between us is nothing but pure love. It takes my breath away.

His lips find mine, and I smile. Yes, weirder things have definitely happened.

_**If this is crazy, there's nothing I'd rather be...**_


End file.
